After Lonely
by Umie Solihati
Summary: mf terjadi kesalahan jd pub ulang, dan dngn berat hati saya tidak akan memilih char utk di cantumkan krna memang melebihi dr apa yg di tentukan/enam perempuan berbeda,enam cerita dlm satu fic dengan tema yg sama/pemeran utama: Hinata. H ,Sakura.H, Ino. Y, Tenten, Temari. S, Karin .U/chp1 main pairing sasuhinakiba,happy reading n.n


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**pair: SasuHina x KibaHina**

**rate :T**

**genre: friendshif, romance**

**warning: au, typo, ooc, gaje, abal dll**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading n.n**

.

.

.

Kedua sejoli itu kini telah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di Taman belakang sekolahnya. Si gadis berponi rata itu terus menundukan kepalanya , tak sanggup menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada di depannya , sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu menatap penuh penyesalan pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata,,, maaf, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi," lirih pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Gadis yang di ketahui namanya Hinata itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal erat, sedangkan giginya, sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan seseuatu.

"Ta-tapi , kenapa Kiba-kun tiba-tiba mengutarakan hal ini, apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Hinata melancarkan protesnya, pasalnya selama ini, ia mengira hubungan mereka baik-baik saja,lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kiba mengajaknya putus secara sepihak begini.

Tangan Kiba perlahan memegang tangan mungil Hinata, sontak Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kaget. Hinata pun menatap Kiba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca , mencoba menahan cairan yang akan keluar dari mata lavendernya.

"Kau tidak punya salah apa pun, akulah yang salah."

Kiba mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, sembari memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Beri aku alasan!" pinta Hinata.

Adik dari Inuzuka Hana itu tersenyum pahit, lalu menundukan kepalanya,

" Maaf, aku mencintai gadis lain."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Hinata menjauh kan sedikit badannya dari Kiba. Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Kiba yang selama ini dia kenal setia ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya .

Dalam kekagetan yang masih melandanya, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya menjadi hangat, saat itu ia sadar, kalau kiba ternyata sudah memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya dan memilihmu, maafkan aku atas semua ini, aku juga bingung, dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Mendengar semua itu terlontar dari mulut Kiba, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan Kiba dari tubuhnya.

"A-aku mengerti, Kiba-kun harus memilih kan? itu lebih baik daripada menyakiti ku dan errr,,,"

"Shion, namanya Shion."

"Oh yah, Shion-san. Walaupun aku sakit hati, tapi aku yakin dengan keputusan Kiba-kun, mungkin Kiba-kun lebih mencintainya dari pada aku," ucap Hinata di akhiri dengan senyum getirnya lalu ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Jangan minta maaf lagi, karena itu akan semakin sulit, sekarang pergilah!"

Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Kiba tau kalau Hinata sangat sakit hati karenanya, dia dapat melihat semua itu dari raut wajah gadis bermarga Hyuga itu. Ingin sekali Kiba memeluk tubuh itu kembali dan menyuruh Hinata menghukumnya atas semua kesalahan yang telah diperbuat olehnya, namun Kiba tau itu bukanlah yang diinginkan Hinata sekarang. Perlahan Kiba pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata, kakinya kini benar-benar sangat lemas, jika dia tidak berpegangan pada pohon yang ada di sampingnya, maka bisa di pastikan ia akan jatuh.

"A-aku harus segera masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, tanpa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya.

BRUUUUKKKK

"Ah sakit,"

" Berjalanlah dengan benar!" Suara dingin itu begitu menusuk.

Hinata baru saja menabrak seorang pemuda yang ada di depannya, itu wajar karena sedari tadi, gadis berambut panjang itu terus berjalan sambil menunduk kan kepalanya, mana bisa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar!"

Suara dingin itu kembali terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih terduduk di tanah akibat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Hiks, hiks," Hinata terisak pelan sambil memegangi dadanya, sedangkan orang yang ditabrak Hinata malah kebingungan melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki yang di tabrak Hinata pun segera memperhatikan Hinata, bukannya minta maaf karena telah menabraknya ini malah menangis. Namun seketika mata kelamnya melihat bercak merah yang ada di lutut gadis itu, itu darah! gadis itu terluka, lalu pemuda itu pun berjongok di depan Hinata.

"Kau terluka?"

"Hiks-hiks..."

"Hey, kalau kau berbicara dengan orang, lihat wajahnya, jangan menunduk terus seperti itu!" Lelaki itu mulai kesal karena Hinata masih belum menatap dirinya, memangnya dia itu _monster_ apa?

Hinata yang merasa dirinya memang tidak sopan, perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa laki-laki yang sudah di tabrak olehnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_senpai_." Hinata kaget melihat sosok pemuda yang menjadi kakak kelasnya sekaligus teman kakaknya-Hyuga Neji- sedang berada di depannya.

"Hn"

"A-apa tadi _senpai_ yang ku tabrak?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan polos dari _kohai _nya itu.

"Iya, dan harusnya kau minta maaf padaku bukannya malah menangis, ck bodoh." Pernyataan itu sukses menghujam jantung Hinata,

"I-iya, maaf kan aku _senpai._" ujar Hinata yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan merasa bersalah. Sasuke kembali menatap luka yang ada di lutut gadis Hyuga itu.

"Hn, kau terluka?

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin walau sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya, namun seorang Uchiha 'mana mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresinya secara berlebihan' iya kan?

"E-eh ini, ini hanya luka kecil _senpai_." Hinata berusaha menutupi luka yang dilihat oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

JLEEEBBB

Uchiha memang jenius, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata yang tadi putih berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Hinata bingung, dia tidak mungkinkan menjawab kalau dia baru putus dengan Kiba, itu sangat tidak mungkin!

"E-eto aku tidak menangis," ujar nya sambil buru-buru mengelap jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Jadi ini tidak sakit?"

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh luka itu.

"Ti-tid,,aawwww, sakit _senpai_." Hinata menjerit tertahan karena Sasuke menekan luka itu dengan sengaja, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Pembohong! katanya tidak sakit."

Seringainya semakin lebar di wajah stoic itu, membuat Hinata bergidig ngeri dan malu karena ketahuan kalau dia itu bohong.

"Ma-maf,"

Hinata menunduk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas, lalu ia membalikkan badannya hingga kini punggungnya lah yang ada di depan Hinata.

"Ayo naik!" ucap Sasuke, mungkin lebih tepat perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud dari senpainya ini, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjongok di depannya, lalu Hinata baru sadar apa yang di inginkan oleh Sasuke, 'ia ingin aku naik ke punggung itu' batin Hinata.

"Ma-maksud nya, a-"

Kata-kata nya terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Cepat naik, lukanya akan segera infeksi kalau tidak di obati!"

Sasuke meminta-menyuruhnya lagi, namun Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS,"

"Ta-tapi"

Sasuke memotong lagi,

"Cepat lah naik, aku tidak mau di salahkan Neji karena membiarkan mu terluka, " ujar nya tegas sambil menatap tajam Hinata, tatapan yang mengartikan 'cepat naik, atau kau akan menyesal'.

Melihat aura dari Uchiha yang tidak baik, Hinata pun buru-buru mengikuti apa yang di inginkan Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju UKS. Dalam perjalanan itu, Hinata yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Sasuke _senpai,_"

"Hnn?"

"A-apa luka ini bisa sembuh?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu."

Jawaban itu mampu mebuat Hinata kaget, pasalnya yang menjawab itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ji-jika aku punya luka yang lebih parah, apa Sasuke - senpai bisa menyembuhkan nya?"

Hinata kembali bertanya, sementara Sasuke masih terdiam.

"A-apa bisa Sasuke-_senpai_, menghilangkan rasa sakit pada lukaku?"

"..."

"A-apa mungkin, Sasuke-_senpai_ bisa menyembuhkan nya?" lirih Hinata yang waktu itu teringat atas insiden di bawah pohon sakura, saat hubungannya dan Kiba kandas.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba menatap lembut mata _lavender_ itu, Hinata sedikit merona dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, senyuman yang membuat Hinata merasakan perasaan yang hangat.

"Separah apa pun luka mu, dan sedalam apa pun rasa sakit itu, aku akan menyembuhkan mu dengan sekuat tenaga,hati dan pikiran ku, kau mengerti?"

Dan senyuman itu kembali terukir di parasnya yang tampan.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan kepalanya ke depan, lalu berjalan kembali dengan Hinata yang masih ada di gendongannya, sementara Hinata, dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke, selama ini mereka tidak pernah dekat, bahkan bertegur sapa saja jarang. Namun sekarang, kepedulian yang di tunjuk kan Sasuke entah kenapa membuat jiwanya hangat dan tenang, Hinata pun sempat berpikir 'sepertinya ia tidak akan membutuh kan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh dari luka yang baru saja di torehkan Kiba'.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu semakin membenam kan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_senpai_,"

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou."_

_._

_Sepertinya ucapan 'Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin menunjukan ekspresi yang berlebihan' itu tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha bungsu ini._

_._

_._

_._

_QUOTES FROM THIS FIC: Separah dan sesakit apapun sebuah luka, pasti akan bisa disembuhkan, oleh obat atau seseorang.(umie solihati)  
_

_._

_._

_._TBC

.

.

.

**A/N: Hai minna n.n/ , ketemu lagi sama saya author yang penuh typo, wkwkwk xD. fic ini adalah cerita sesungguhnya dari fic yang berjudul before lonely. ok saya jelaskan yah, jadi fic ini itu tema nya cuma satu yaitu 'putus cinta', pemeran utamanya udah di jelaskan di summary. nah jadi saya itu bikin cerita tentang mereka yang putus cinta dan habis itu ada sesuatu kejadian setelahnya, jadi intinya, setelah sendiri pasti akan ada yang menemani, #pada ngerti ga yah aku juga bingung jelasin nya gmna, hhe :D, untuk chpter 1pairnya sasuhinakiba, nah untuk chpt 2 pairnya beda lagi :) tapi temanya masih sama 'putus cinta'. ok sekian a/n dari saya yang gaje bin aneh, utk pororo dan yuko, mf yh aku belum bisa post sekarang, hhe#watados xD. ok mind RnR? oh iya, aku harap typo ku berkurang, ngahahaha xD**


End file.
